


Euphoria

by gaebolg



Series: exarch thirst [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: He deserves good things & this is one of them, Not tagging Exarch’s identity so can be read even at start of ShB, Other, WoL horny for Exarch & his happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: 1000 words of Exarch getting the succ he deserves.





	Euphoria

“Have you used that often to watch me?”

  
The Warrior asks innocently enough, yet it ends up unraveling into something more promiscuous with how flustered the Exarch seems to get after being pressed further on the subject. Implications alone are enough to reveal the man’s guilt. Somehow that makes the encounter all the more interesting.

  
It’s no secret the Exarch admires the famed hero for their valor. The revelation that such innocence could be corrupted is appealing, and it’s what has the Warrior acting on the mutual attraction that is undeniably present.

  
With the man backed against the wall, he’s completely helpless to such advances. It only takes a single, soft kiss to have the Exarch releasing a shuddering breath, his hands moving to grip at the front of the other’s shirt in an almost desperate sort of way. The emotion becomes raw from how he initiates the kisses that follow, parting his lips with a low groan that only fuels the need to have him fall apart even more.

  
When the Warrior finds themselves hurled around with such force that they’re now pinned against the wall, they can’t help but to let out a gasp of their own. It’s not often the Exarch has displayed such dominance outside of cleverness in the battlefield. Having it thrust upon them in such a way now is enticing, and the Warrior concedes for the moment to the way their hips meet in a heated way.

  
The coldness of that crystal hand pushes up on the Warrior’s cheek, weaving into their hair as the kisses become messier, needier, and impossible to stop. It’s as if this man has waited for years for this moment, dreaming of it in a way that he knew probably would never come to pass. Having it now makes the Exarch shamelessly wanton, and he’s pausing only long enough to mutter your name in a loving tone, riddled with passion, before he’s acting on selfish desires again.

  
A momentary pause occurs when the tension grows to be too much. The Warrior grips beneath the man’s chin, staring at him closely before shifting from the wall. There’s no hesitation when the Exarch steps back as well to give them space, though that space is quickly closed once more with how the Warrior pushes him against the wall again.

  
“Will you be honest and tell me if you’ve used that to watch me for selfish reasons?”

  
There’s no mistaking what the Warrior is asking, not with the way they whisper hotly over his ear, steadily dragging their hands down his chest lower and lower in a suggestive way. It’s when their knees hit the ground and they’re staring up at him that something _hopeful_ shines in the Exarch’s gaze. With the Warrior parting his shawl, his touch is felt on the Warrior’s head, gently carding his fingers into their hair in a delicate sort of way.

”Would you punish me if I had?”

He admits with an ounce of shame. It fades rather quickly with the way the Warrior runs over his clothed cock, slowly pulling it out from the confines of his smallclothes.

“Mm happily.” Those are the last of the Warrior’s words before they indulge.

  
The moment that first lick is made on the reddened tip, something primal begins to stir within the man. Always so refined and well-spoken, holding back as if to place other’s needs before his own, it’s no wonder that the Warrior is too intrigued in breaking him. A faint line of crystal glimmers just beneath the cock their grasp, and the Warrior can’t help but to drag their tongue along it.

The hold in their hair tightens, growing possessive with the way the Exarch gasps their name. It grows to be exceedingly reverent as he’s slowly sucked to the hilt each time.

  
“Often have I thought of this…” The Exarch swallows thickly, continuing in a harsh tone. “…my imagination pales in comparison to how…good you are…”

  
There seems to be more he wishes to say in his praise, but upon peering up at him there’s an unmistakable blush on his cheeks. His hips begin to move at a steady pace, almost uncontrollably so, and the hand clinging to the Warrior’s head tightens. It’s then any remnants of composure the Exarch has vanishes, his body chasing that heated need coiling deep within.

  
“…Your mouth…is utterly _sublime_ …”

  
Such a statement is appreciated by the Warrior, and it’s felt with a low moan that vibrates in the midst of the man’s thrusts. The Exarch hisses at that, body going rigid as he’s unable to hold back on voicing far too many things. All of which involve the Warrior, wanting to know what they feel and taste like, how he’d like to mark them because that’s how badly he’s _wanted_ them.

  
It seems debasing to have a hero on their knees in this way, with lines of drool falling past their lips as they’re so openly used for the Exarch’s pleasure. Perhaps it’s a twisted sort of devotion though, something that the Exarch has more than deserved for years. The taste of precum on their tongue has them staring up at him, sensing that the man is close from how he’s completely enthralled in those hot sensations, the noises that echo between them growing louder as the desperation heightens.

  
“Tell me…you’re mine…”

  
The man’s hand is trembling as he questions so ardently, that intense build up impossible to hold back any longer. A cry of the Warrior’s name has them responding amorously, losing themselves as well in those last few thrusts, strangely loving how their voice would be raw for days because of this.

The Exarch is spilling in their mouth seconds later, and the Warrior hesitates not in moaning at every spurt of cum that coats their tongue.

  
A faint drop falls upon their lips as well, and they’re certain to meet the Exarch’s gaze while licking the remnants away. Thereafter he’s sliding down to the floor and cradling the Warrior’s face with an unrivaled tenderness.

  
With a soft hum of approval, the Warrior leans into the touch while speaking in a low tone.

  
“I’m yours.”

  
A smile comes from the Exarch at that. The Warrior’s next words have him flustered once more though.

  
“Now what was it you said about wanting to feel and taste me?”


End file.
